The invention relates first of all to a method of determining a position of the myocardium of the heart from an image or a series of images of the heart of a patient as acquired, for example, by means of the MR measuring technique.
A method of this kind is known, for example, from WO-A-93/18470 (PCT/US92/08497). Such a method makes it possible to carry out perfusion studies of the heart.
In conformity with a further aspect of the invention, the invention also relates to a method of determining, for example, while utilizing MR images, perfusion parameters of the heart of a patient while administering a contrast liquid, that is, notably a method of determining perfusion parameters of the myocardium of the heart.
From WO-A-93/18470 it is known to derive an image of a heart being examined from images acquired by means of nuclear radiation; therein, intensity patterns in the image are related to one another so as to determine the organ contours.